militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
469th Flying Training Squadron
The 469th Flying Training Squadron (469 FTS) is part of the 80th Flying Training Wing and is based at Sheppard Air Force Base, Texas. History Established as a B-24 Liberator heavy bomb squadron in 1942. Mission was as an Operational Training Unit (OTU) under Second Air Force training B-24 replacement pilots and aircrew. Inactivated in 1944 when B-24 Liberator crew training was ended. Reactivated in 1952 as an Air Defense Command Fighter-Interceptor squadron during the Korean War. Squadron initially absorbed personnel, aircraft and equipment of several National Guard fighter-interceptor squadrons when they were relieved from active federal service. Provided Air Defense over Eastern Tennessee, specifically over the Atomic Energy Commission Oak Ridge facilities and numerous Aluminum production facilities in the Knoxville area. Converted to F-86s in 1953 and was operationally ready by July 1953. Utilized all major modifications of the F-86, including the "L" model. Participated in numerous actual and simulated exercises to test alert status and combat readiness until inactivation in 1958. Activated again in 1962 as a Tactical Air Command fighter squadron at George AFB, California. Equipped with F-105 Thunderchiefs, but remained unmanned from July 1962 through June 1963. Operational in February 1964, temporarily deployed overseas from November 1964 to March 1965, first to Yokota AB, Japan, to augment the 41st Air Division, and then to Kadena AB, Okinawa, in support of the 18th Tactical Fighter Wing. Reassigned in November 1965 permanently to Thailand, where it prepared for combat fighter operations at Korat RTAFB. Engaged in combat operations over Indochina from November 1965 until inactivated in October 1972, flying F-105s and, after 1968, it flew F-4s. The 469th Flying Training Squadron was reactivated in 2009 as part of the 80th Flying Training Wing to alleviate congestion in the 90th FTS. Lineage * Constituted as: 469th Bombardment Squadron on 1 July 1942 : Activated on: 15 July 1942 : Inactivated on: 1 April 1944 * Redesignated and Activated as: 469th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 13 April 1952 : Inactivated in 8 January 1958 * Redesignated and Activated as: 469th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 13 April 1962 : Inactivated on: 31 October 1972 * Redesignated and Activated as: 469th Flying Training Squadron, on 10 April 2009 Assignments * 333d Bombardment Group, 15 July 1942 – 1 April 1944 * 516th Air Defense Group, 13 April 1952 – 18 August 1955 * 355th Fighter Group, 18 August 1955 – 8 January 1958 * Tactical Air Command, 13 April 1962 – 8 June 1963 (Unmanned) * 355th Tactical Fighter Wing, 8 June 1963 – 8 November 1965 * 6234th (Provisional) Tactical Fighter Wing, 8 November 1965 * 388th Tactical Fighter Wing, 8 April 1966 – 31 October 1972 * 80th Operations Group, 20 April 2009 Stations * Topeka AAF, KS July 15, 1942 * Dalhart AAF, TX February 22, 1943 – April 1, 1944 * McGhee Tyson AFB, Tennessee, 13 April 1952 – 8 January 1958 * George AFB, California, 13 April 1962 – 21 July 1964 * McConnell AFB, Kansas, 21 July 1964-October 1965 * Korat Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand, 8 November 1965 – 31 October 1972 * Sheppard AFB, Texas, 10 April 2009 Aircraft * B-24 Liberator, 1942–1944 * F-47D/N Thunderbolt, 1952 * F-86D Sabre Interceptor, 1953–1958 * F-105 Thunderchief, 1962–1968 * F-4 Phantom II, 1968–1972 * T-38C Talon, 2009–present References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). Category:Military units and formations in Texas Flying Training 0469